holidays
by oOMratedMOo
Summary: LEMONNNNNN ! Read and review , svp . first fic , first A/P oneshot .


**I warn you , I don ' t ever remember a thing about the planets . REVIEW and I will dedicate my next chapter to you .**

She wanted him . And she knew he wanted her . She was going to use that fact .

They were away from spies , bodyguards , ministers , jedi mentors and chancellors and no one would stop them from taking profit of the situation .

In the luxury of Padmé ' s apartments , unknown to but herself and Anakin , they were no longer ex - Senator Amidala and the powerful jedi . They were Mr . and Mrs . Skywalker , parents of twins Leia and Luke Skywalker ( currently on a visit of the Jedi temple with Obi – Wan ) , teasing each other into a dream of sensuality , love and sweat .

A year before , Anakin had killed Palpatine , and the other jedis had neutralized his partisans and made sure that they had power no more . Three months later , an epidemy somehow ravaged jedi ranks and there were few apprentices left , so jedis were encouraged to have children , since , you never know , the force could be strong with them genetically .

This was only a few days after Padmé had officially left out her Senator job and the press had forgotten her . So Anakin and she decided to get their children into the jedi temple without hiding their identities , and remarrying more publicly . This did less of a scandal as it would have a few days earlier , but the headline of " Coruscant Daily " the next morning was : " She leaves Coruscant for Skywalker " and " ex – Senator doesn ' t waste her time " .

Of course , at the time , Padmé had been quite annoyed by the hateful glares sent to her as soon as she was named Mrs . Skywalker .

Then a lot of paperwork came out of no where , figuring Palpatine ' s ownings , the High Chancellor vacant job , the official wedding papers and all the things you just don ' t want to hear a word about when the war just ended and you have exposed your true love to indiscrete regards . Since then , Anakin and Padmé had only exchanged quick but nonetheless loving kisses . And then the paperwork pile finally ended , so they decided to enjoy a few days together while the two jewels of their lives started jedi training .

They went to Alderaan , in a sheltered sand valley where they were clear of storms and people . The spaceship was arranged as an apartment years ago, and as she had paid it , it was left in her hands . Anakin discovered it after the war and had upgraded it .

She passed Anakin in the cockpit , leaning in the chair , eyes closed . She trailed a finger along his shoulders and gave a quick but sensual lick at the corner of his mouth , making his pants tighten and his eyes shoot open . She walked out of the cockpit , swaying her hips temptingly and exposing clearly that she ' d changed into a very short and not very opaque nightgown that screamed no underwear . . . Awakening the beast inside him . He growled huskily :

" Come here . . . " This tone of voice he used , it made the brown curls under her nightgown grow moist . However , she ignored him and he warned in that incredible voice :

" Don ' t make me use the Force , baby . " Padmé bit her lower lip . She called back out , hinting that her intentions were direct .

" Love , I ' m going to wash . . . The shower is next to the bedroom , if you need something . " And she ran silently down the corridor , left the bathroom door ajar and undressed . She walked into the enormous shower and turned on the cold tap as she laid on the bench , one foot on the floor so that her legs were widely spread . She closed her eyes and waited . . . And suddenly , two fingers were pumping in and out of her thumping sex , making her convulse .

" That wasn ' t fair play . " He whispered in her ringing ears while she clawed his bare chest .

" How can I be forgiven ? " He grinned evilly and gave a harder , further pump . She shook and her back arched . He had found THE spot . . .

" A – Anak – Kin ! " She gasped and he smirked while her eyes rolled backwards .

" Yes ? " He asked nonchalantly .

" Ag – Again – hhh ! M – More ! " She screeched a bit at the last part .

" Hmm . . . All right . " He pumped as hard again and she let out a mighty moan that electrified him . The water was flowing down her body in small transparent veins , making her sparkle . He followed a current down her neck with his burning tongue , then licked off track until he reached half an inch from her brown – pink nipple . He circled it playfully until it begged for him and he sucked , making both he and Padmé wild . He kept shifting his fingers and soon they were joined by his murderous tongue , causing the atmosphere to jump a level with each swift lick .

Soon , she was begging for the release that he delayed on purpose , who knew how . He lengthened her torture , moving at an impossibly slow pace . After a while , he got a bit tired of waiting and gave a strong thrust , hitting that spot harder than before . She had a spectacular orgasm that left her wanting for more .


End file.
